


Carry On

by EmptyWithout



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWithout/pseuds/EmptyWithout
Summary: This is what happens at the end.Ok, so there is a moment, a sentence of implied destiel, but this is NOT a destiel story. This is about loss and grief and the need to carry on...





	Carry On

They’ve been through so much. Survived so much. But this was just too much. They weren’t as fast as they used to be. And even with both demons and angels helping them, now that everything was in balance, it was too much.

Almost everyone was already gone. And this new threat was not in any lore book. No reference to them at all anywhere in the bunker.  Rowena, Cas, Sam, and Dean. That’s all that remained. Everyone else was – gone.

The battle was bloody.  Both Sam and Dean were bleeding heavily. But Sam managed to crawl over to Dean, both knowing there were only moments left. The threat was gone, for now anyway. Rowena and Cas ran to the brothers’ side. Cas held Dean while Rowena sobbed openly over Sam.

“You can’t die, Samuel. You’re supposed to kill _me_.” She tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear, her fingers trembling.

Sam smiled weakly, reaching a hand up to touch her cheek. “Guess you’re going to live forever then.” He turned to his brother and put his hand on Dean’s heart. “Hey, jerk.” He wheezed, his head dropping to Dean’s chest.

Dean reached up with a shaky hand and grabbed Sam’s. “Bitch.” He replied weakly. He felt Sam go limp in his arms. He allowed the tear to roll down his cheek.

He looked to Rowena, who was still holding Sam, still sobbing. He looked back to Cas.

“Cas.” Dean blinked slowly. “Cas, I…” he struggled to make words. His breathing was shallow.

Cas looked at Sam, who now lay still. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He turned to Dean.

“Dean. I…Dean, I love you.”

Dean smiled as Cas pressed a kiss to his tear stained cheek.

“I know.” Dean took his last breath, his little brother in his arms, Cas’ blue eyes being the last thing he ever saw before his eyes closed forever.

It took some time for both the witch and the angel to compose themselves.

They held on to each other as they burned Sam and Dean’s bodies together on one pyre.

They stayed until the fire died down to nothing and they walked back to the car together.

Sam and Dean were gone.

The threat, however, was still out there.

“We’ve got work to do,” said Rowena as she took Cas’ hand and slammed the trunk of the Impala.


End file.
